Love And Truth
by Amethyst is Aphrodite
Summary: /'Kami-sama, aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini. Perasaan aneh yang menelusup hatiku saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Bantu aku Kami-sama..'/NaruHina/Chapter 1/Mind to read and review?/
1. Prolog

Hohoho *ktawa GaJe* lepas dari Try Out dan Pra UN yang benar-benar menyebalkan sekaligus menyiksa, akhirnya Ame bisa bikin fic juga. Hahaha XD

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Yui dan lagunya Linkin Park.

Gomen-ne minna-san. Kalau memang merasa bosan sama fic Ame yang selalu terinspirasi dari lagu Yui, tak apa kalau minna-san tidak mau membaca. Minna-san bisa langsung menutup halaman ini atau kembali ke halaman sebelumnya.

Just a prolog, langsung aja yoo~

* * *

Disclaimer

**Naruto** Masashi Kishimoto

**Love And Truth** Amethyst

* * *

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance/General

**Warning : **AU, First POV, Prolog, Don't Like? Don't Read!

**Summary : **Antara cinta dan kenyataan... Suatu yang sulit memang, apakah takdir yang digariskan Sang Maha Kuasa memihak pada salah satunya? Pada cinta ataukah kenyataan? Perasaan dan garis takdir juga berperan dan ikut andil.

.

**Prolog**

.

.

Aku selalu memikirkanmu-setiap saat, setiap waktu. Sepertinya waktu tak ingin menghentikan perputarannya untukku. Hatiku juga belum bisa meraba, menerka, bahkan menebak perasaanmu padaku.

-

-

Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melukis gambar yang sama dua kali. Tetapi, perasaan hatiku ingin terus mengulang menggambarnya dan mengulang menggambarnya lagi. Terus seperti itu.

-

-

Biarkan aku mendengarkan lagu yang selalu kau lantunkan. Bagiku itu adalah lagu cinta yang selalu menyejukan hati dan jiwaku. Aku ingin tahu semua tentangmu, semuanya. Sejak pertemuan pertama kita kala itu.

-

-

Tidak masalah jika aku selalu bersama dengan kesepian, kesepian yang aku dapat dari sejak pertemuan pertama kita. Tapi, aku mempunyai perasaan bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku tidak membutuhkan alasan–aku tahu, aku tak akan pernah bisa mengulang waktu.

-

-

Dengan perbedaan jarak ini, aku hanya akan menjadi bagian dari ingatanmu kan? Benarkan? Hatiku sudah mencapai batas terdalam keputus asaan yang aku punya.

-

-

Biarkan, sekali lagi tolong biarkan aku mendengar lagu itu–lagu yang aku anggap sebagai lagu cinta penyejuk hatiku, penyejuk jiwaku. Aku mengerti, ada seseorang yang kau pandang lebih istimewa–bahkan spesial di hadapanmu dan di matamu. Tapi…

-

-

…Berikanlah sayapmu **[1]** untukku dan percayalah akan hal itu, hanya dengan lagu ini. Hanya dengan lagu ini aku ingin kau percaya. Aku bersumpah! Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menerima semuanya–menerima semua yang sudah berlalu diantara kita.

-

-

Aku selalu mendendangkan lagu itu–lagu yang mengingatkanku padamu. Aku ingin, ingin sekali menyentuh wajahmu yang selalu mengembangkan senyuman. Senyuman yang menyejukan hati, pikiran, dan jiwaku.

-

-

Laguku ini tak akan pernah berakhir! Aku telah bertemu denganmu. Ini tak akan pernah berakhir! Bukti cintaku padamu!

-

-

"Aishiteru..."

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

* * *

**[1] :** itu hanya perumpamaan kok. Masa sih ada manusia yang punya sayap? Haha, *edan*

Yah. . .lagi-lagi fic GaJe ==' apalagi ini baru prolog. Gimana kalau sudah jadi fic yaa? Mungkin tambah GaJe TwT Mana pendek begini lagii. . . *pundung* Based on true story-nya Ame juga siih. Hhe,,

Menurut readers sekalian, apa fic ini pantas dilanjutkan ya? Minta pendapat lewat review yaa? Hehehe xD

Dan satu lagii, ini fic TERIMA FLAME lho!! Jadi yang mau flame silahkan saja..

Kritik dan saran juga diterima dengan sangat terbuka.

* * *

**©Amethyst**

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2 :: First Meet

Minnaa~ gomen nih, update-nya lama banget. Stuck soalnya =.= habis kena WB sih kemarin-kemarin ini ToT -ga ada yang nanya-

Yaah.. saia persembahkan -halah- fic ini untuk pembaca setia. . .

Enjoy~

* * *

**Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Love And Truth © **Amethyst

**Rated **: T

**Genre **: Romance/General

**Warning **: AU, Normal POV, Don't like? Don't read!

**Pairing **: NaruHina

**Summary **: 'Kami-sama, aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini. Perasaan aneh yang menelusup hatiku saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Bantu aku Kami-sama..'

**Note **: - Rate change

- Dan untuk sementara genre tetap, tapi bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu

**Arigatou minna-san! :)**

**Happy reading..

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

KRIIINGG

Bel pulang Konoha Gakuen telah berdenting ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Itu menendakan bahwa jam pelajaran telah habis, waktunya mereka untuk pulang. Tapi tidak untuk sebagian siswa. Untuk beberapa jam ke depan mereka masih harus mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

Sama seperti gadis yang berjalan anggun di koridor sekolah ini. Semilir angin menyapu helaian rambut indigonya. Gadis ini terlihat sibuk membawa buku-buku yang didekapnya dan sebuah biola di tangan kirinya.

Sang gadis pun sampai pada ujung koridor, di sana ia melihat gadis bercepol dua yang baru saja keluar dari toilet sedang merapikan letak sabuk yang melekat di pinggangnya.

"Moshi-moshi Tenten-chan," sapa gadis berambut indigo itu pada gadis bercepol dua bernama Tenten.

"Eh, Hinata. Ada apa?" balas Tenten.

"Ano, hari ini kau ada ekstra karate ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, sebentar lagi aku akan ke sana. Kau sendiri ada ekstra teater kan?"

"I-iya," jawab Hinata agak gugup.

"Ah, kelihatannya kau kesulitan membawa barang-barangmu. Iya kan?"

"Eh, tidak.." Hinata mengelak.

"Sudahlah, biar kubantu. Sekalian aku ingin tahu ruangan ekstramu, Hinata. Ok?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, Tenten membantu membawakan buku-buku yang Hinata dekap sejak tadi.

Mereka pun mulai meninggalkan ujung koridor yang sudah sepi tadi. Mereka akan menuju gedung teater.

"Oh ya, bagaimana ekstra-mu Hinata? Kau sudah dapat peran?" tanya Tenten ditengah perjalanan mereka.

"Be-belum, aku kan masih ba-baru. Jadi belum dapat, tapi ke-kemarin aku diminta membawa bi-biola. Kalau Tenten ekstra karate-nya bagaimana? Su-sukses kan?" jelas Hinata.

"Yah, seperti itu. Aku juga kan masih baru, jadi belum terlalu sukses. Masih mempelajari beberapa. Hehe," jawab Tenten.

Mereka asyik mengobrol, sampai mereka tidak memperdulikan seseorang yang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah mereka.

"Awaaaaaaassssss!" teriak orang itu.

Tapi, Hinata dan Tenten masih asyik mengobrol sampai–

BRUK

Tiba-tiba seseorang dari arah yang berlawanan menabrak Tenten, dan itu menyebabkan buku yang ia bawa berserakan di mana-mana.

"Ugh," erang Tenten sambil mencoba bangun.

"Tenten-chan, ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata cemas sambil membantu Tenten bangun dan mencoba mengambil beberapa buku yang jatuh berserakan.

"Ugh, aku tak apa-apa Hinata." Tenten pun akhirnya bisa bangun.

"Hey kau! Kembali! Bereskan ini! Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab," Tenten meneriaki orang yang menabraknya.

"Maaaaaaf!" teriak orang itu dari kejauhan sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya dan setelahnya, ia berlalu.

Hinata tak berkedip menatap orang yang menabraknya dan Tenten tadi, wajahnya menunjukkan beberapa garis kemerahan.

"..nata..Hinata?" panggil Tenten sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata.

"Eh, go-gomen Tenten-chan.." Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sudahlah, orang yang tadi tak perlu dipikirkan. Ayo," ajak Tenten yang kini sudah menenteng kembali buku-buku yang berserakan tadi.

.

.

"Haah~ ke mana sih bocah itu? Sebentar lagi kan ekstra akan dimulai," gerutu seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik sambil berkali-kali melirik arloji yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Guk guk.." anjing kecil yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya pun seolah berkata meng-iya-kan ucapan pemuda tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda berambut model spike kuning memasuki ruangan ekstrakulikuler teater.

"Ahh, kau itu dari mana saja sih Naruto?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat tadi.

"Haha, gomen. Tadi aku kebelet Kiba, masa ngga ngerti panggilan alam sih.." jawab pemuda berambut kuning yang ternyata bernama Naruto.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau! Yang penting sekarang kita akan segera memulai pengarahan untuk pertunjukan di ulang tahun sekolah nanti," jelas Kiba.

Naruto pun segera mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Ok, semuanya! Aku akan memberikan sedikit pengarahan untuk apa yang akan kita tampilkan di ulang tahun sekolah nanti," Kiba meminta perhatian para anggota ekstrakulikuler teater.

Seketika itu juga para siswa/i yang mengikuti pertunjukan teater ini menghentikan aktivitas yang mereka lakukan tadi untuk mendengarkan pengarahan dari Kiba.

"Baik, kali ini tim teater kita akan menampilkan drama yang diangkat dari sebuah novel karya penulis terkenal bernama Ilana Tan berjudul Autumn in Paris. Kalian tahu kan? Haha, keterlaluan kalau kalian tidak tahu.."

"Tapi, kali ini kami—tim pembuat skenario—tak akan membuatnya sama persis dengan yang tertuang di novel. Kami akan membuat sedikit perubahan cerita,"

"Berikut kami sudah meng-copy sinopsis pertunjukan drama yang akan kita tampilkan. Apabila di kemudian hari ada perubahan-perubahan kecil yang diminta oleh kalian, kami akan berusaha mengubahnya. Tapi kami akan berusaha tetap pada cerita—tidak melenceng. Dan sementara kalian mempelajari sinopsisnya, kami akan memikirkan peran mana yang cocok untuk kalian. Ok sekarang mulai," jelas Kiba panjang lebar.

"Eh, eh, Kiba, peranku jangan yang jelek-jelek ya? Ehehe," ucap Naruto sambil menyenggol siku Kiba.

"Haah~ khusus untukmu akan kuberi peran figuran. Haha," jawab Kiba sambil berlalu.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia berlalu—mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk mempelajari copy-an sinopsis drama tadi.

"Naruto!" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Naruto sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Ah, kau mengagetkanku saja Sakura-chan, Ino," jawab Naruto sambil menoleh pada gadis yang dipanggil Sakura dan Ino.

"Haha, bolehkan kami ikut bergabung? Hitung-hitung memahami ini bersama," Sakura berkata.

"Tentu," balas Naruto singkat.

"Waah~ kira-kira aku dapat peran apa yaa?" ucap Ino.

"Haha, mungkin saja kau dapat peran antagonis. Raut mukamu kan cocok," ejek Sakura.

"Huh, kau itu. Dasar forehead!" Ino balas mengejek.

"Hey, dasar Inopig!" Sakura tak mau kalah.

Sementara dua orang gadis itu bertengkar, tanpa sengaja mata cerulean Naruto menangkap sesosok gadis berambut indigo yang duduk sendiri di salah satu kursi penonton yang sedang bersungguh-sungguh mempelajari sinopsis dari drama yang akan mereka pentaskan kali ini.

"Inopig!"

"Forehead!"

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Naruto ke mana?" tanya Sakura heran entah pada sapa sambil celingukan.

"Eh, iya ya. Ke mana tuh anak?" Ino pun menjadi ikut kebingungan.

"Kiba!" panggil Naruto pada Kiba yang sedang sibuk mencatat beberapa nama yang cocok untuk peran di drama yang akan mereka pentaskan nanti.

"Ada apa sih, Naruto?" sahut Kiba kesal tanpa berhenti berkutat pada kertas-kertas yang sejak tadi ia tulis.

"Sini sebentar," ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Kiba.

"Apa sih?" ucap Kiba kesal.

"Ano, itu.. Kau tahu tidak gadis itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk gadis yang tidak sengaja ia perhatikan tadi itu.

"Haha, jangan bercanda deh.."

"Ha?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti. "Oh ok, mungkin aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya tadi sebelum ekstra dimulai. Tapi–"

"Hahaha, bukan itu maksudku baka!" ucapan Naruto terpotong tiba-tiba oleh Kiba.

"Lalu apa?"

"Masa kau tidak tahu? Dia itu sepupunya Neji, baka!" jelas Kiba.

"Hah? Sepupu Neji? Kok aku tidak tahu, sih?"

"Haah~ sudahlah, lagipula kau sekarang kau sudah tahu kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi–"

"Sudah, lanjutkan memahaminya! Sebentar lagi aku selesai, dan akan segera mengumumkan peran-perannya.." lagi-lagi ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Kiba.

"Huh, dasar Kiba!" Naruto mendengus sambil kembali ke tempatnya.

"Heh, Naruto! Kau itu dari mana saja sih?" tanya Ino sewot.

"Tidak, tadi aku baru saja berbicara dengan Kiba kok.." jelas Naruto seadanya.

"Perhatian semua!" teriak sebuah suara dari depan.

"Sepertinya sudah akan dimulai," gumam Sakura.

"Kami sudah mempertimbangkan peran-peran yang cocok untuk kalian di drama kali ini," seorang pemuda berambut nanas menjelaskan di depan dengan lantang.

"Loh? Tumben banget Shikamaru yang jelasin, biasanya kan dia males kalau disuruh ini-itu. Haha," ledek Ino.

"Baiklah, kami akan memanggil satu persatu dari kalian untuk maju ke depan. Kami akan jelaskan tentang peran yang kalian dapatkan kali ini,"

.

.

"Hoy Kiba, thanks perannya ya! Ini sangat bagus, haha. Baru kali ini aku dapat peran bagus," ucap Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Hey, jangan senang dulu! Kami memberikan peran ini karena sudah tak ada lagi yang cocok, jalan terakhir kami pilih kau. Huh," jelas Kiba.

"Ya, terserahlah. Yang penting kali ini aku dapat peran bagus," balas Naruto.

"Eh, kau sudah mau pulang ya? Kali ini naik apa? Ini kan sudah jam tiga sore," tanya Naruto pada Kiba.

"Aku naik angkutan umum saja," jawab Kiba.

"Eh? Lebih baik kalau kau bareng aku dan Sasuke saja? Mobil si Teme itu selalu sepi, hitung-hitung kau ramaikan suasana lah. Haha," tawar Naruto.

"Aku malas menunggu anak-anak ekstra karate pulang, jam pulang mereka selalu melebihi jam pulang anak ekstra teater kan? Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi orang rumah,"

"Tunggu sajalah," Naruto berusaha membujuk Kiba.

"Hhh, baik, baik, kali ini saja.." Kiba mendengus.

Naruto terus saja mengedarkan pandangannya pada pintu gerbang Konoha Gakuen yang mulai sepi. Hanya beberapa suara kicau burung yang terdengar, dan beberapa suara dari gedung ekstrakulikuler karate. Bahkan teman yang sedari tadi bersamanya pun tak bersua—ia sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

Lama Naruto menunggu Sasuke yang tak kunjung datang, matanya menangkap siluet mobil yang baru terparkir tepat di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke halaman sekolah. Tak lama kemudian mata ceruleannya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut indigo yang terlihat sedang kesulitan membawa barang-barangnya—buku-buku tebal yang ia dekap di dadanya, juga tas biola yang ia tenteng dengan tangan kirinya.

Naruto kenal dengan gadis itu—gadis yang ia temui di gedung ekstrakulikuler teater tadi, gadis yang kalau tidak salah adalah gadis yang ia tabrak saat menuju kamar mandi sebelum ia masuk ke gedung ekstra teater, dan gadis yang Kiba bilang sepupu Neji. Dan itu berarti ia berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga.

Sesaat, mata mereka bertemu pandang—cerulean bertemu lavender. Naruto menatap lekat-lekat gadis bermata lavender itu, mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang terpancar di sana. Tapi, ia tak menemukan sesuatu di sana. Naruto sendiri tak tahu untuk apa dan kenapa ia melakukannya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya kembali menunduk malu.

Sekilas, Naruto melihat semburat merah terpancar di wajah cantik itu. Tapi karena cahaya senja yang memancar berwarna kuning keemasan, itu membuat semburat itu tak bisa terlihat—samar dibuatnya.

Naruto terus memperhatikan gadis yang sama sekali belum ia ketahui namanya itu sampai gadis itu memasuki mobil yang tadi terparkir di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen.

'Oh, ternyata itu jemputan keluarga Hyuuga. Anggun sekali dia itu,' gumam Naruto.

"Hey! Kau itu lihat apa sih?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Ah, tidak.." jawab Naruto.

"Oh, kau pasti lihat itu kan?" celetuk Kiba sambil menunjuk mobil yang tadi.

"Eh, tidak! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda.." canda Kiba.

Yang merasa dibodohi hanya mendengus.

"Itu di..a, haah~ kukira si Teme, ternyata si Neji.." ucap Naruto agak kecewa.

"Hey, Neji!" seru Kiba.

"Ada apa?" tanya orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Yang lain sudah pulang belum? Lama sekali," gerutu Kiba.

"Segera menyusul," jawab Neji sambil berlalu menuju mobil yang terparkir jelas di depan pintu gerbang Konoha Gakuen.

"Rupanya kau sudah duluan," ucap Neji sambil memasuki mobil.

"I-iya Niisan, hari ini ekstranya tidak lama. Niisan la-lama sekali," balas Hinata.

"Ya, aku mengajari beberapa junior dulu.."

Dan setelah percakapan itu berakhir, mobil milik Keluarga Hyuuga itu pun melaju perlahan melewati pintu gerbang Konoha Gakuen.

Sang putri Hyuuga masih teringant akan kejadian yang dialaminya dengan Tenten tadi. Bertemu dengan pemuda berambut kuning model spike, dan yang tak ia sangka si pemuda pun mengikuti ekstra yang sama dengannya, ditambah dengan kejadian tadi—kejadian sebelum ia memasuki mobil untuk menunggu Neji. Sungguh hal yang tak terduga. Wajahnya pun kembali mengeluarkan beberapa semburat kemerahan yang tersamarkan oleh cahaya senja.

Dan Hinata pun mencoba menoleh kembali ke belakang. Sang pemuda itu masih terlihat memandangi mobilnya yang melaju semakin menjauh dari sana. Tapi Hinata tak lama memandangnya, Hinata kembali menunduk. Memegangi buku-buku yang menemaninya untuk menunggu Neji tadi.

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

Fyuuh. . .akhirnya bisa jadi juga nih chapter setelah mengalami berbagai rintangan (?)

Tolong jangan bunuh saya dulu -ampuun!- ini kan baru chapter 1, jadi perjalanan mereka masih panjang (?) gomen.. romance-nya belum kerasa. Di sini saya mau memperlihatkan pertemuan pertama mereka dulu. Hehe, dan gomen juga kalau terlalu banyak dialog..

Terus saya minta saran apa yang harus diperbaiki, dan chapter depan saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya semampu saya.

Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak review yaa! Hehe, review kalian sangat membuat saya semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini..

* * *

**.**

**Update or Discontinued?**

**.**

**Review. . . Review. . .**

**V**

**V**


End file.
